


Scent of Desire

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [34]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo share a moment of intense lovemaking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Desire

Sam moaned as his tongue moved slowly over Frodo's belly, his hands gently cradling Frodo's hips. The musky scent of Frodo's skin drove Sam into a frenzy of desire. "Ohhh, my Frodo, you smell so good!"

Frodo's answer was a whimpering cry as Sam's lips brushed against his throbbing erection. He arched his hips, seeking Sam's mouth.

Sam licked slowly up and down the hard length of Frodo's cock, savoring the taut smoothness.

"An' now…," Sam whispered, just before he slid his tongue slowly over the sensitive head. 'An' now we'll see if you taste as good as you smell."


End file.
